Help
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: When Ryou first recieved the ring at nine years old, His darkness was not nice.. far from it. And now.. his own father thinks he is crazy, and Ryou doesnt know what to do... Follow Ryou through the years he owned the ring previous to the show.
1. Nine

Yay! a n00 fic series! let us all rejoice!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rachel is a combination of a girl in my science class and my Mum..

* * *

/_Ryou…./_

Shut up…

/_Ryou, Tenshi, why are you crying/_

I'm upset…

_/Why/_

Why? WHY! Because I hate my life…

_/Oh, hush, its not so bad.../_

((_crying))_ I hate you.

_/Oh, Ryou, don't hate me. Who else is there/_

My father….

_/Stop fooling yourself, he hates you. Amane was his favorite/_

((_sobs_)) You've been watching my memories again, haven't you?

/_You won't tell me anything…/_

It's only taken you a few short months to ruin my life, you know?

/_Your life was already a mess. I _made _you, Hikari/_

_((crying)) _Why won't you just leave me alone?

_/your never alone… not anymore…/_

You can't do this….

/_sure/_

_((An ivory hand stroked a lock of silvery hair)) _Don't TOUCH me- Ow! ((screams))

/Don't disobey me, Ryou…/

((_sobs_)) Please just leave me alone….

_/Don't cry Ryou…/_

((_whispers))_ You can't do this… I don't deserve this... I'm only nine… ((gasps)) Please don't do that….

/_Your pathetic, Ryou, cant even handle a little bit of pain…/_

Yami… I'm sorry, don't be mad, please... Come back! ((_sobs_)) Please come back…

Yami…

_The nine-year-old slumped alone on the floor of his soul room, miserably playing with a small teddy bear he found, tears coursing down his ivory cheeks._

"Please…." _He whispered, wrapping his arms around his trembling form. "_I don't want to be alone…_" he lay down in a miserably huddle, gazing at the wide-open door. _

"Please.. Daddy says hes going to take me to a doctor…" _The child whispered, his warm chocolate eyes looking down in defeat._

"I'm sorry…. Yami.. I don't want to do this alone.. I think Daddys scared, he doesn't understand you. You can help me, Yami?" _He felt tears gather in the corner of his chestnut eyes but refused to let them fall. _"I don't want to go to a special doctor…"

"Yami?"

* * *

"Ryou?" The small boy ignored his father, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ryou, I'm sorry, But you have to go here... I'm getting worried about you…"

Silence.

"Ryou, answer me!" The small boy flinched, and swallowed.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy…" He closed his eyes. "But why don't you believe me?"

"Ryou… This 'Yami' Character.. He isn't real. Hes just made up."

"No…" Ryou closed his eyes, clutching his head in his hands. "I-I didn't make him up, He IS real! He IS!" Ryou began sobbing. "Y-you just d-don't understand…" He swallowed, tears of hopelessness coursing down his ivory cheeks. "You're scared…"

His father just looked ahead at the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel until they were almost white.

"Say you're not scared…" He whispered, hastily wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"We're here." His father said shortly, stopping the car and getting out. Ryou obediently followed, keeping his head low.

/I don't like this…/

/_You brought it upon yourself, Yadonushi…/_

Please don't…/

"Ryou." His fathers voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Sit down." Ryou nodded, sitting on a hard chair in an overly-cheerful waiting room.

/Yami/

/_What the hell is it, you runt/_

/I-I'm scared…/

/_and what do you want me to do about it? You got yourself in this mess, you get out of it yourself./_

Yami, please, help…/

But he got reply. The small angel bowed his head, feeling fresh tears fill his eyes again. He just wanted to run away... He didn't want to do this…

"Ryou Bakura?" A pretty woman with short red hair and green eyes framed by glasses came in, reading his name off a clipboard. Ryou swallowed, and got off the chair, walking into the office, his father following.

/Yami…/

/_Stop your crying, Or I'll make you pay later/_

The small boy sniffed, looking down at his knees. He didn't listen to what the woman was saying, but after a while. He realized his father had left.

"Ryou…" The woman said. "My name is Rachel, and.. I understand, you have some problems. You're fathers scared, and it sounds like a big worry…"

"I'm scared, too…" He whispered, feeling fresh tears sting the back of his eyes. "I just want him to go away, but... I don't want to be alone…" He let out a long breath. "What do I do?" He swallowed.

"Who is this 'him.' You are talking about, Ryou?" She asked, a frown forming on her face.

"Yami…" The small boy whispered, finally lifting his head and looking straight into the child therapist, with eyes that reminded Rachel of a deer.

"Who?" She asked, more than a little confused.

"I-I don't know his real name… He never tells me, but hes always there, and he talks to me as well…" Ryou gulped. "A-and he yells at me when I do things wrong… he's always calling me weak and pitiful…." He let out a sob. "It's so scary.. I just want out… I hate what he does.."

Rachel was fascinated, as she leaned forward. "What does he do, Ryou?"

* * *

That night, Ryou was sitting up alone in bed. Well, not exactly alone, the ring was there, but that was it. He wore nothing but his pajama bottoms, the Millennium clasped in his ivory fingers, the moon shining through the window, lighting his fair skin and hair.

/_Well, whats up with Ryou/_

/…/

/_ Oh, not talking? Whats wrong/_

/Rachel said you're not real. She said that I made you up to cope with Mummy and Amane dying…/

/_Oh, Ryou, that's not true. I AM real. I exist. You didn't create me, and you're not crazy…./_

_/…/_

_/Fine, Ryou, but I'll PROVE to you I exist./_

Ryou froze, tears trickling down his face, as he lay down on his small bed, and placed the millennium ring back on around his neck, stroking it gently as he he rolled over onto his side, The Ring laying on the sheets. Ryous tears, with were still leaking out of his eyes, trickled down his cheek, hitting the Millennium Ring.

* * *

The next morning, Ryou woke up in pain. He gasped, blinking away tears. His shoulder…. It hurt… He touched it, and gasped in shock. A long cut was across his shoulder, still bleeding.

/_still think I don't exist/_

I HATE you…/

/_I hate you too, Ryou. You're pathetic and weak, and I cant believe I have to share a body with you/_

Ryou closed his eyes against the verbal assault, and began to sob. If his darkness kept this up, Ryou WOULD go crazy…

* * *

"Ryou?" Rachel looked, slightly concerned at the small boy, who wouldn't respond to her, instead, just kept rubbing his thin shoulder. It scared the therapist to no end.

"Ryou, did you hurt yourself?' She asked, slightly concerned. Ryous head instantly snapped up, and his eyes welled up with tears.

"No!' He shook his head. "It wasn't me, I-I" The small child broke down, giving into his heart wrenching sobs. The therapists eyes softened on pity for the small boy. He was clearly very unbalanced, to suffer such mood swings. She stood up, walking around the desk and over to his chair, crouching down so they were eye-level.

"Ryou… How did your shoulder get hurt?' She asked softly. Ryou swallowed, and let out a long, shuddering breath.

"Yami did it... When I was sleeping…" Ryou closed his eyes, fresh tracks of tears running down. "I hate him…"

Rachel frowned. "What do you mean… he did it when you were sleeping?"

Ryou swallowed. "Well, He-he takes control, sometimes… and…" He broke off, sobbing.

"I-I always wake up in the weirdest places…" He whispered, a hand instinctively clutching at the ring under his shirt. "and sometimes I have blood all over… but its not mine…" Ryou looked at his knees, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Rachel's eyes widened, as she gazed at the boy.

"Can I see him?" She asked softly. Ryou froze, and slowly, his silvery head drifted up.

"I-I-" The small child didn't know what to say.

/Yami/

/_Tch, whatever. You do know she isn't going to believe you, right/_

She will, Rachel is different…/

The spirit rolled his eyes, and took charge.

* * *

Ryou looked distastefully at the small bottle of pills on the bench. "Dad…" He whispered.

His father sighed, extracting two from the small glass container, and pressing them into his palm, along with a glass of water.

'I don't need to take these…" He whispered, his doe brown eyes filling with tears.

"Ryou…" His father said threateningly. Ryou shook his head.

"I'm not crazy…" He whispered. His father merely grunted. Ryou swallowed, and defeated, placed them in his mouth, and swallowed them along with water. He closed his eyes, two fresh tears tracks running down his face as he sobbed.

"I'm not crazy…"

_/No, Ryou, You're just possessed. That's much, much worse/_

* * *

_Wo0ht!_

Review, or there will be NO second chappeh for j00! Nonono.. muahaha


	2. Ten

Lookie! I upsated after.. -counts on fingers- A vereh vereh long time n.n;;; hehehe

Erm, if anyone knows the real first name of Ryous dad, please tell me... Its pissing me off, only able to call him Mr. Bakura, hehehe

Discalimer: If I owned the show, Yugi and Tea would die, and Ryou would be the main character. It would not be G rated, and would contain much Yaoi with Bakura and Malik. Because the show is sadly not like that, I think we can all assume that I, a fourteen year oldcrazed Ryou fangirl donnot own the show. I could never run such a company anyways.

* * *

"Ryou." His father knocked softly on the door to his room. The silver haired angel ignored him, dragging the blanket tighter around his shoulders. 

"Ryou… I know you're upset about moving, but it's better for the both of us, a fresh new start in a fresh new country." He listened, but only heard the faint sniffles of his son. Sighing, he opened the door, finding Ryou curled up on his bed, a woolen blanket around his thin, trembling shoulders. He walked closer to the child, finding that the reason for his shaking was his tears. He sighed, sitting on the bed next to Ryou. "Come on.." He said, slightly harsh. "You're too old for this, Ryou."

"I'm only ten…" Ryou whispered vacantly, looking into thin air. "I don't deserve this, I'm only ten. God, I'm only ten…" He bowed his head, tears coursing down his face. "Why is he doing this to me, I didn't do anything wrong…" Mr. Bakura stood up abruptly, his eyes wide in fright. "Please let me go… I don't wanna hurt… Just set me free…" He took another step back, and another, until he fled the room, breathing hard as he leaned against the wall.

Ryou was sick. Really sick.

* * *

/_Why the hell are you so upset, runt/_

I wanna go home…/

_/ you are home, idiot/_

this isn't home…./

/_Oh, yes, you dot have a home… You don't have anything, do you/_

Shut up… Please just shut up… Why wont you leave me alone/

/_Oh, youll never be alone, Ryou, don't worry about that…./_

I wish I never got the ring/

/_And I wish I wasn't trapped in this stupid body. We cant all get what we want, so deal with it./_

Go away/

/_Fine…/_

/Huh? Yami? Wh-where did you go? Yami? Yami, please…. I didn't mean it, come back, please… don't leave me alone/

_/You're pathetic. I'm gone for less than a minute and you go and cry like a little baby. You're hopeless, Ryou. You're a waste of a life. You don't deserve life, you deserve to have died with your precious mother and sister./_

Don't say that…/

/_Why? You know that its true. You're father knows as well. He wishes that Amane had lived instead of you. He hates you. And I'm not surprised. You're the pussiest ten-year-old boy I've ever seen. You weren't even allowed to join cub scouts last year, were you? They told you to go to girl scouts./_

/Shut up./

_/What? Cant weak little Ryou handle the truth? Suck it up, hikari./_

Please just stop it…/

/_Stop what/_

Stop saying all these mean things about me… Its really hurtful, and its not nice…/

_/I don't give a fuck, Ryou. Do you want me to REALLY hurt you/_

Wh-what do you mean…./

_Bakura smirked, crashing through the door to Ryous light soul room. The child screamed, eyed wild with fear as he backed into the wall. Bakura merely grinned, walking over to the boy and seizing a handful of his fluffy white locks, dragging him towards him. Ryou yelped, as he began to cry, tears trickling down his ivory face._

"_I-I'm sorry, Yami…" He whispered, struggling in his grasp. Bakura merely smirked, and without warning, slammed his fist hard into Ryous stomach._

_Then angel screamed, sinking to his knees and holding his stomach. His breathing choked with sobs as he coughed, unable to breath. Bakura rolled his eyes, dragging Ryou back up by his hair, the angel wavering on his feet as he shook with sobs. Bakuras face was stony as he kicked the legs out from under Ryou, the small boy screaming and crying as Bakura unemotionally began to repeatedly hurl his feet into Ryous delicate frame, silently filling with pleasure inside as Ryou pleaded with him to stop. Bakura didn't say a word when he kicked him particularly hard, a resounding _CRACK_ filling the air. Ryou screamed, holding a hand to his broken rib, tangles of snowy hair obscuring his face._

"_You think that's pain?" Bakura sneered, squatting over the sobbing child, who was struggling to get up. "You have no idea. Wait until you're older, Ryou. I'll show you real pain." With that, Bakura turned and left._

_

* * *

_

Ryous shoulders shook, tears trickling down his face as he heaved what was in his stomach into the toilet bowl. Relentlessly, he merely wiped his mouth, before replacing his fingers in the back of his tender throat coughing and gagging his food up.

Finally, Ryou managed to empty the contents of his stomach, his breath and shoulders trembling as he flushed the toilet. Good, it was all out. All his food, including those pills his father made him take. That was why he did this to himself, to get those things out of his system. He didn't need them, he didn't want them. All they seemed to do was make him drowsy and woozy, and it also gave him a major headache when we woke up. He _wasn't_… what was that word? Schizophrenic. He wasn't, he wasn't. Bakura was real. Nothing created from his imagination could hurt him like his yami did. True, the wounds healed overtime, but they still hurt so much… Why did he do this?

"Ryou?" His father pounding on the door to the bathroom. "Ryou, what are you doing in there?" The small boy froze, wiping his mouth as he stood up.

"N-Nothing, Dad…" He managed to stammer, opening the door. Mr. Bakura frowned.

"Ryou, you always spend so long in the bathroom. What are you doing, washing that ridiculous hair of yours?" Ryou ignored the stinging comment, and looked down, shaking his head.

"N-No…. I-I don't feel well…" Mr. Bakura merely growled.

"Don't feed me that!" He said angrily, seizing the front of Ryous shirt. "You're been doing this for months!" Ryous face was only a few inches from his, his breathing heavier than usual. Mr. Bakura frowned, smelling a bitter, tangy sort of scent on his sons breath. Like vomit… He dropped Ryou, taking a step back with fury in his face.

"Y-You're making yourself throw up the pills." He said in a deadly voice. Ryou gasped, holding his hands over his mouth.

"I don't need to take them, dad, I'm not crazy, please you have to understand-" Mr. Bakura was enraged at his son, and without really knowing what he was doing, he hit Ryou hard across the face. Ryou took a couple of steps back, holding a hand to his face, before he fled to his room.

* * *

"Ryou… I wont be back 'til late tonight, Sorry. I'm meeting a woman called Izumi, we're going out to dinner." Ryous head snapped up, fear and betrayal in his doe-brown eyes. What? B-But what about His mother, Mr. Bakura was already seeing other people? 

"O-Okay…" He managed to whisper. The adult nodded, swallowing the last of his coffee and stood up, not even acknowledging Ryous presence as he left the kitchen.

It was then when Ryou realized he hated his father.

* * *

Awh, poor Ryou.. -sniff- Now, I am going to be having fun! At the beginning of the next chapted, we will burn Ryous dad. Yesh, BURN! If he have matches, sticks, or maybe a painful instrument of torture, do not hesitate to donate as we all hold hands in this wonder act of Ryou-loveness... n.n;; Okay, I will shut up and let ye review. -leaves to go plan burning- 


	3. Eleven

-runs in- Hihihihihihihihi! Look! I updated! After, oh... how long? xD I'm so so sorry all... -sigh- I just lost heart. But then, I had a plot idea... and then I wrote it... All in one setting while I was at Me mums mates place. Apparently, he has this new bong, and she had to go try it out... I thought it would be interesting, so I went along. Hence, I can blame all weirdness on the second-hand smoke. Yey!

-opens closet- O.O Woaaa... -staring at firearms- I love you guys. xD Hugs to all! -glomp- Whee! I cant wait to try this out... MUAHA! -runs off cackling-

Disclaimer: Well, since Lana run off... Umm... Yeah. She owns nothing. Except those firearms... -screams of pain are heard in next roon amidst cackling- O.O

Yeah...

This chapter is entirely made of dialogue, conversation via mindlink, and letters. Make of that what you will...

* * *

"I wish you would cooperate with me Ryou..."

"I don't _want_ to cooperate!"

"Please, son, I don't want to go through this again."

"Well, I don't want to move, either!"

"You know it's best, a fresh new start, in a fresh new country."

"_Bullshit_."

"RYOU!"

"_You_ only want us to move to Japan so you can be with that woman you're seeing! Don't deny it Dad, you've been pining ever since she finished her vacation two months ago!"

"Look, I know you're upset, but you have to listen to me-"

"Upset? Of _course_ I'm upset! It's my goddamn _birthday_, and you choose now of all times that you want to _move_?"

"I'm just thinking about what would be best for you. I never see you socialize anymore, you spend so much time locked away in you're room, it isn't healthy for a ten-year-old-"

"Firstly Dad, I'm Eleven, as of three hours ago, and secondly, maybe if we didn't move around so much, I could settle down, and _make_ some friends!"

"That's what I'm trying to say. You'll be living in a stable environment, Ryou. We won't move around anymore, I swear. And you'll make plenty of new friends at the new school you'll be going to."

"I don't _care_. I want to stay in England. This is my home, not Japan... Please Dad."

"Look Ryou, I'll hear no more on the matter. We are moving to Japan, and that is _final_."

* * *

/_Awwwhhhh, why is the pathetic little child crying this time, hm/ _

/Please, not now.../

/_Is he upset because his mean little Daddy wants to send him somewhere else/ _

/Please, yami, I said no./

/_Why do you want to stay here? There's nothing for you, you know this.../_

/I-I don't want to leave Mum and Amane.../

/_Oh no, not this again_.../

/If we move to Japan, I'll never be able to see them again... Not for a very long time./

/_When will you get it through your head? They are dead. Dead and buried, and all that would be left of them after two years is a bundle of bones. There's nothing_

/Don't say that! I-I know that... B-But... I-I/

_/Don't you dare start blubbing on me_/

/W-Well, d-don't say hurtful things like that! I-I know that they're dead, b-but i-it still hurts./

/_When will you learn to grow up__and learn to deal with things/ _

Wh-why do you want to go to Japan? A-Aren't you from Egypt? There's nothing for you there.../

/_wrong_/

/What/

/_I can feel it. Like a pulling feeling. Something's there, I know it is. I tried tapping into the powers of the ring, but since it's so far away, I can't detect it properly. I need to be closer.../ _

/I don't care. I just want to stay here. I don't want to move here, I don't want to change my language, I don't want to live with this lady and her smelly baby. They're not Mum and Amane.../

/_I'm getting pissed off at you, I hope you know. Will you stop it with your mother and sister? They are dead. Dead,_ _dead__, dead. And the sooner to fucking grasp that, the better./ _

* * *

_Dear Amane _

_Dad dropped a bombshell earlier today. And it feels terrible. I'm still having trouble trying to accept it. We're moving_ _I can't believe it, I don't want to believe it. I know, I've been moving around a lot recently, but this time is just a little different. We're going to Japan__ my father and I. Japan. Remember how you always wanted to go to Japan? How you could always pick it out on Dads globe, and all the picture books he used to by for you about it? Remember the time he gave you those plastic ninja swords and you always used to fight me? I never won though, you always did... _

_Oh, I miss you so much. So, so much. If I could trade places with you, if it was me up there with Mum, and you down here with Dad, I would do it. I really, really would. You always loved Japan, you always wanted to go. Not me, I want to stay here. I want to be somewhere close enough so I can visit your grave on Christmas and your birthday. None of this seems fair. None of it. I don't want to be here, not without you, it just doesn't seem right. I still don't understand, though, what **He** wants with Japan. **He **__wants to go there... It's all so confusing. _

_I wish I knew what to do, I wish someone else was here to love me... _

_With all my love, _

_Ryou. _

* * *

"Ryou."

"..."

"Ryou, please, talk to me."

"..."

"Look, it's a long plane ride to Kyoto... I don't want complete silence the whole time."

"..."

"I'm _sorry._ But things are going to work out, son, I know they will."

"..."

"Is there anything I can say that will get you to say something?"

"..."

"I don't understand... I thought you would be excited about this, think of all the opportunities you can have here... All the excellent schools, the universities."

"Mum wanted me to go to Oxford."

"W-Well... That's seven years away Ryou, there is still plenty of time if you want to change your mind."

"I'm _not_ changing my mind. I'm going to Oxford. Mum said."

"Ryou... I know you miss Amane and your mother, I do as well. And I know how it hurts. Please..."

"You don't understand..."

"Yes, I do, son. I do understand. You're still grieving, and that's perfectly understandable. All the stress you've been under, all the moving... added on with your condition-"

"I'm _not_ crazy."

"I didn't mean that-"

"You thought it. I can tell. You don't believe me Dad, you never do."

"Let's... Let's not bring up old arguments here, okay? I'm just saying it's been a very stressful and upsetting for you, I don't deny it. I just want us to be somewhere more stable, especially for you. After you settle down, and everything gets straightened out, it will all be better, I promise."

"I guess..."

"I know you must hate me right now-"

"You got it"

"-But I'm only doing this with the best intentions."

"..."

"I know you loved your mother more than you love me."

"I know you loved Amane more than you love me."

"Look... If it was your mother that was in charge here, sending you to Japan, you would be happy about it, wouldn't you?"

"... Mum would never do this."

"That's not the point son... you would, wouldn't you?"

"..."

"That's okay. I know the answer."

* * *

_Dear Amane _

_I don't like it here, I really don't. It's hard switching to Japanese- Not that I don't know it or anything, but I just keep speaking English without realizing it. People must think I'm a tourist, even though half of my ancestors come from this country. _

_Living with Izumi is strange. It's like... Like she's trying to hard. She acts like a mother. It's... It's really weird. But... It's sort of nice... In a strange way. I can't remember the last time anyone was genuinely nice to me. I really miss it. _

_I've been thinking a lot, about why Dad suddenly rushed us over here in a week, to live with someone he's only known for about a month. Well... Until last night. I was in the bathroom, getting ready for a shower, and while I was looking for a towel, I knocked over the rubbish bin. I was putting everything back when I noticed the pregnancy test. The positive_ _pregnancy test. _

_I'm not stupid. I've had three bouts of sex ed from different schools, I know all about it. But I'm still having trouble getting a grip on it. No wonder Dad rushed over here so quick, Izumi is pregnant with his child. I'm scared. Was this one of the things Dad was talking about? I don't know... But it sort of is exciting, a little bit, at the same time. I might have a little brother or sister! It's so... Wow. I can't believe it. Not that anyone will ever be able to replace you Amane. Never. You're best sister in the world, better than anyone could ever ask for. I know I say this every time I write a letter to you, but I miss you so much. And Mum. You'd be having so much fun here, I know it. _

_I better go now, Dinners ready, and Dad is coming up the stairs. He'd probably lock me up if he found out about my letters. Seriously. _

_Love you lots, _

_Ryou. _

_

* * *

_

/Well/

/_Well what_/

/Didn't you say something about a... A power sensation coming from Japan/

_/Your point_/

/Well... Do you/

_/That is none of your business./_

/I-I was just curious.../

/_Well, shut up. And mind your business. It has nothing to do you with you, now does it/ _

/Well... It _is_ my body.../

_/My body. Everything about you is mine. I own you. You're nothing_./

/I was here first./

/_Childish brat. These aren't some silly little playground rules of yours. This is real life. And in real life, a little pathetic nothing like you would be dead by now if I didn't watch your back/ _

/I thought it was _your_ back./

/_Don't get smart with me kid. Or so help me, I will make sure that you get locked away in an institution. You seem to forget who is the master, and who is the servant./ _

/_No_/

/I hate my life.../

* * *

-runs back slightly smoking- xD

Hell, I don't know when I'm going to update next.

I wonder how this chapter is going to be recieved...

Oh well.

R&R!


	4. Eleven And A Half

O.O'  
Oh dear.  
Yes, it's been awhile, hasn't it? We lost internet AGAIN! Because we moved house. Thank God all of it is over. I've made a resolution to write for at least an hour every night. And I'll stick to it. STICK TO IT Damnit! XDDD

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

* * *

_Dear Amane_

_Well, It's been a month since we moved to Kyoto, and still don't like it. I get a lot of teasing at school about the way I look by all of the guys, but all the girls seem to like me. They all think I'm cute. It's really strange. I miss you. I know I say this every time I write you, but I really do. I think you would like it here. Dad is spoiling all of us all the time with new clothes and technology and stuff. But I don't really use it. What's the point? I was never one for all the latest fashions. Ken, on the other hand has tripled his wardrobe size since my father and I moved in. They're talking about moving house as well. When I questioned Dad, he changed the subject. But I know why. This place only has three bedrooms, and we need more. For the baby. I still have mixed feelings about this. I mean, it's only been two years since you and Mum died. Maybe Dad is only with Izumi so he doesn't feel alone, so he can lie to himself with this new family. The best part of living here is that Dad isn't taking me to any counseling anymore. Mainly because Yami is keeping strangely quiet, and also because I only cry in my room anymore. I-_

"Ryou." The eleven-year-old froze, nervously raising his gaze to the figure in the doorframe. Eighteen months younger, and already two inches taller. "Mom told me to come get you. Dinners ready." Without saying anything Ryou nodded, lowering his stare to the wood of his desk. The hawk-like eyes of his younger stepbrother glared haughtily at him for a moment, before Ken stalked off. Ryou let out the deep breath he had been holding, running a hand through his heavy white locks.

_I had mixed thoughts about all the therapy I had. It was good to let all of it out and stuff, but at the same time, It was really disconcerting, spilling all of your secrets to someone who thought you were a total head case…_

_All my love,_

_Ryou._

The whitenette sighed, folding the letter into fourths, before walking over to his closet, rummaging around for the shoebox in the back which contained the rest of his letters. After he added the most recent one to the pile, Ryou stood up, placing the box into the darkest corner of the cupboard, before closing the door and walking out of the room.

* * *

_Why_ was he scared of someone that was over a year younger than him?

Ryou bit his lip, retreating further into his overly-baggy sweater as he curled into the end of the couch. Ken was staring at him again, intense emerald eyes focused on Ryou's head. The whitenette let out a long breath, clutching at the metal ring under his shirt.

"Can you please stop?" Ryou inquired softly, his eyes focused intently on his knees. His father and stepmother were in the next room, talking in low voices, so here he was, stuck with his scary younger brother. He seemed so dark, so… _evil_, almost.

"Stop what?" Ken smirked, leaning back on the couch as he brushed a lock of ebony out of his eyes. "It's a free country, isn't it?"

"You-You're making me nervous." Ryou whispered, hugging himself in his sweatshirt-clad arms. Ken raised a dark eyebrow, a sneer lingering on his lips.

"And?" The ten-year-old reclined further into the sofa, his hands behind his head. "Do you think I give a crap?" Ryou shifted uncomfortably, bowing his head so a curtain of silver fell over his face.

"I-I mean it…" Ryou whispered, screwing his eyes tightly shut. "Please."

"Or what?" Kens smile grew, and his poison-green eyes almost seemed to glitter. "You're going to go all schizo on me?" Ryou's head snapped up in an instant, chocolate brown eyes wide in shock.

"What-"

"I heard your Dad talking to my mother Ryou. I heard everything. I knew you were a nut job, but _man_." Ryou tensed, his hands balling into fists. "He's going to put you back on medication and therapy you know-"

"Shut up." The whitenette's voice was shaking. "Shut up Ken, shut up, shut up, shut up." The younger of the pair smiled, his emerald orbs narrowing.

"What?" Ken asked innocently. "It's true. Unless your father was lying, you really are a total head case."

"Shut up!" Ryou screamed, standing up. "You don't even know what you're bloody talking about, so just shut the bloody hell up, Ken!"

"What's going on?" Mr. Bakura appeared at the doorway, frowning at the pair. "Why are you two fighting?" Ryou bit his lip, turning his gaze away from everyone. "Ryou, what are you screaming about?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"I-I-I…" Ryou stammered, not meeting the poison hued eyes of his stepbrother and his cold, mocking smirk. Tears stung at the back of his eyes, but he pushed them away, keeping his brown gaze fixed on the floor. Wordlessly, he turned and fled.

* * *

"Ryou?"

The boy froze at the cold, sadistic voice, his wide brown eyes clenching tightly shut. "Ryou, come here."

The eleven-year-old held onto the hem of his shirt tightly. _No, no no no, please, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, please don't hurt me, please, I didn't mean to do anything wrong…_

"Silly little boy." The voice purred, cold bony fingers brushing Ryou's slim rounded shoulder. "Why would I want to hurt my host? No, I've got something else in mind…"

_Please leave me alone, I'll do anything you want, please_…

"Ryou, my boy, I've got a… proposition for you. Look at me with those pretty brown eyes and I'll tell you all about it." The whitenette kept his eyes closed. "Oh, come on Ryou." The demon said softly, his hold on Ryou's forearm tightening. "Oh, my sweet little host doesn't want to get _hurt_ now does he?"

_No_…

"Good boy." The spirit patted Ryou's head mockingly as he opened his eyes, terrified. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" The boy tried not to look into the yami's blood-red eyes. "Now Ryou… What exactly do you want?"

_What_…

"You heard me right, Ryou, I'm asking you, If you had one wish, for anything you liked, anything in the world, what would it be?"

_Anything?_

"That's right, my boy, anything in the world, anything your little heart wants."

_Why are you asking this?_

"Because I am. Answer the bloody question, or you can forget it." Ryou winced, his breath quickening.

_I-I'd want Mum and Amane back of course_…_ But I know that can't happen_..._ Do you want me to try again?_

"No, no." The spirit looked thoughtful, tapping his finger on his chin. "Resurrecting the dead. Doable. Quite a few have asked for that, you know."

_Are you a genie?_

"A what? No, no, Ryou. Not a Genie. Silly boy, those were never real. I was only asking… How far would you go to get your wish granted?"

_What? Well_…_ I'd do anything_..._ Can you really do it!_

"If all goes to plan." The demon narrowed his crimson orbs. "You see Ryou… I have a wish as well."

_What's your wish? Is it the same as mine_?

"Not exactly." The yami bit his lip. "I just want to know… Do you swear to remain faithful?"

_What do you mean?_

"What I mean is, I have been betrayed in the past by various bodies I have controlled." At this, the demon looked angry. "And I need to know that you wouldn't do that… Do you know of the true powers of the ring, Ryou?"

_No… I don't. You've never told me and it's not in any historical documents…_

"I should hope not." The spirit growled, ruby eyes looking thoughtful. "The ring you own, that hold my soul, isn't the only one of it's kind, did you know Ryou?"

_It isn't?_

"No. There are seven of them. And each of them have their own special power. I have one, but it's not enough. I want them all."

_A-And how are you going to do that?_

"Patience, host, you'll find out in due time. The reason I asked you for your wish, is because, If I can get all seven, I can give it to you."

"Don't look so shocked, Ryou." The demon smirked. "Didn't you put two and two together? When I get all seven, I will resurrect your mother and sister for you, and you can go back to playing happy families." Tears filled Ryou's eyes. "Oh, come now, Ryou, don't cry. Crying is a weakness. And you're not weak now, are you?"

_N-no_…

"Good boy." He purred, rubbing the top of Ryou's head. "Good boy, you're such a well-behaved little host, did you know that, Ryou? No matter what your father's put you through, you've always been so good. You never complain, never argue with me, you're very obedient." Ryou smiled slightly.

_Thank you_.

"No, thank _you_." The yami wound a lock of silver lazily around one finger. "I would hate to have to lock you up in your soul room for extreme disobedience, like I've done in the past. Not that any of them last long. How long have you had the ring now, Ryou?"

_T-Two years­_.

"Quite a period." He remarked, looking thoughtful. "Most don't last longer than a few months, especially children. You're a very determined young boy, Ryou. It's an admirable trait."

_Thanks_.

"You're very welcome. I need to know that I'll always have your trust Ryou. I don't want to lock you away, like I have done. And you don't want that either, do you?"

_No_...

"No." The demon smiled. "That's good Ryou, that's very, very good. One day Ryou, one day I'll call upon your aid. Because yes, I do need you. And you're going to help me, aren't you?"

_Of course_.

"Good boy Ryou." The spirit smiled, a cold, menacing smile. "Yes, you are a very, very good boy. I'm glad to know that I have your help if I need it." Ryou felt a sick sensation in his stomach as Bakura continued to toy with his hair, the boy leaning against his chest.

_What have I done_?

* * *

o.o' Yeah...

R&R?


	5. Twelve

Wow! Am I on an updating spree, or what? XD  
-sigh- I'm Like, so awake, and it's nearly 4AM_...  
O.O_'' And We just had an earthquake...  
Yeah...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

* * *

"Dad?" Ryou knocked lightly on the dark wood of his fathers study wall, a few strands of silver fell into his eyes, and he brushed them away, waiting for his father to respond.

"Yes?" His father responded. "Ryou is that you? Come in and open the door." The twelve-year-old obeyed the command, swinging the door open and sliding into his fathers study. Every time he came in here, it never ceased to amaze him. The walls were lined with thick, heavy books, scrolls of papyrus, and other various ancient artifacts. Ryou gazed intently at the symbols on an unraveled scroll against one wall, under a panel of glass. He would never forget the day when he walked in here and discovered he could decipher a few of the hieroglyphs. They trickled into his brain, more and more, until he was practically fluent in the ancient Egyptian language. He never told anyone- especially his father- but assumed that it was Bakura that was somehow doing it.

"What was it you wanted to see me about, son?" His father looked up from his laptop. Ryou bit his lip, taking a seat on the comfortable leather couch. How on earth was he able to explain it?

"I-I need to talk to you about some-some um, guy things." Ryou blushed deeply, his brown gaze now fixed firmly on the ground.

"_Oh_." Ryou heard a _click_ as the laptop was closed completely, and the couch sank slightly as his father took a seat beside him. "What did you want to talk to me about, Ryou?" The twelve-year-old flushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"W-Well… I-I have th-this crush on someone." He admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. "A-And I don't know what I can do about it. I mean how do I tell them about it? E-Especially when I-I Don't think- When I _know_ they don't feel the same…" Ryou trailed off. _He's going to flip when I tell him everything_.

"_Oh_…" Mr. Bakura tapped his chin for a second. "I thought it might be something like that. Well, who is the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

"W-Well, th-that's the thing." Ryou took a deep breath. "I-It's actually a guy…" He braced himself, waiting for the explosion.

"_What_?" Never, in his entire life, had the whitenette ever heard his father quite that angry. Not when he found out Ryou was acting bulimic to avoid his medication, when he violently screamed and swore at him when he found out they were moving to Japan, or the many, many times Ryou hated him for the constant therapy. This was real anger and hate.

"I-I kn-know Dad…" Ryou stuttered, making sure to sit as far away from his father as possible. "B-But please, you have to listen to me, I'm really scared and I-"

"Leave." Ryou winced as his father issued the one-word command, his voice shaking. "Leave now."

"Dad-"

"_LEAVE RYOU!_"

* * *

Ryou didn't even know why he was crying. Curled up in a ball on his bed, the Millennium ring cold under his shirt, he sobbed hopelessly into his hands. In reality, that actually went better than he thought. Ryou half-expected his father to hit him or something. Really, he got let off light with a dose of yelling.

_Dads going to think I'm really crazy now_. Ryou inwardly groaned. _Depression, Schizophrenia, Posttraumatic stress disorder, a split personality, and now he's going to add homosexuality to the list_..

/_Who was stupid enough to tell him, hm/_

/… I was./

_/Yes. And very silly, wasn't it? Did you think your father would take the fact his only son is a fag calmly/_

/Look, stop it. Just stop. One crush doesn't determine a persons sexuality./

/_Oh yes, this stupid crush. Who is the lucky guy, hm/_

Um.../

_/Oh, come on, tell me./_

/It's… You./

_/What/_

/Look, I know it's crazy, but I just do…/

/_You're a twelve year old kid, you have no idea of anything/_

/I know how I feel/

/_No, you don't! Now shut up about it, and if you mention it again, I'll make you pay, you stupid little brat./_

/I have to learn to shut up…/

* * *

"_What_?" Ryou's fork clattered to his plate, tears filling wide brown eyes as he gazed in shock at his father. "N-No…"

"Look, Ryou." Mr. Bakura did his best to keep his voice low and soothing. "I just think it may be better for you to be in an environment with the proper care-"

"_You want to put me in a mental institution_."

"A psychiatric unit, Ryou. It's been recommended by several of your therapists, given your degree of… mental instability."

"_I'm not crazy!_" Ryou burst into tears. "Y-You c-can't d-do this, y-you c-can't… Please, Dad, please don't do this, I'm not going, I don't want to go…" Mr. Bakura sighed, Izumi busied herself with the baby, not looking at either of them, and Ken was watching Ryou cry with a twisted smile.

"I've made some reservations." Mr. Bakura said in a calm voice. "Next week you will be admitted for two months. I'm sorry Ryou… But I don't know what else to do anymore."

"_Bullshit!" _Ryou screamed, getting to his feet. Kens smile faded, a shrewd expression crossing his dark features, and his father's face contorted in anger.

"Ryou, I will _not_ have that filthy language!" He roared, banging his fist on the table.

"How do you want me to bloody take it?" Ryou's voice cracked. "Okay Dad, sure, I'm perfectly happy with you shoving me in a loony bin for two months so I'm out of your way!"

"Ryou-"

"That's the only reason, isn't it? You hate the sight of me! You only don't want me around so you can get back to your perfect bloody family!"

"Ryou, that's not it at all-"

"What have I ever done to make you this angry at me, Dad? What have I done that's so wrong? Why do you hate me?"

"It was your fault." The four words were only a whisper, but all five of them heard. It was like a slap in the face for Ryou, who stared at his father wordlessly. He felt numb as he ran to his room, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it, sobbing shaking.

_It's all my fault.. Dad's right, it is my fault, they wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me, he's right…_

"Ryou?" The timid female voice made his hard seize, but Ryou relaxed when he recognized it was only Izumi. "Ryou, can I please come in?" Wordlessly, the twelve-year-old opened the door, sitting down on his bed tearfully.

"Wh-what to do you want." Ryou muttered, his arms crossed as he glared at the floor. Izumi sighed.

"Look Ryou… Your father didn't mean it. He just said it without thinking-"

"No, he's right!" Ryou shouted tearfully. "It's all my fault that they're dead! How come I'm the only person that survived? It just isn't fair."

"It's not your fault." Izumi said softly. Stroking Ryou's hair soothingly. "Did you push that car over the cliff?"

"N-No..." Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "But-"

"No buts." Izumi said firmly. "None of what happened was ever your fault Ryou, you have to realize that."

* * *

_Dear Amane_

_I've been doing a lot of thinking, you know, and I've come to the conclusion that I hate my father. Not just regular hate, I never, ever want to see him again for as long as I live. He's a twisted sadist. Why the heck did he have to put me in this place? It's just like a prison. That's probably his plan. I'm serving a jail sentence for murder. It's been two days and all I've done is either sit in this room, sit in therapy, or sit in the cafeteria. There's so much sitting it isn't funny._

_I'm hungry as well. Really, really hungry. I suppose I've been bringing it upon myself, though. I stopped eating ever since Dad told me I was going to this hell hole, and even though I fainted twice, he never changed his mind. He just laughed and said that they'd force-feed me when I got here. He doesn't make funny jokes… I hope he was joking._

_I hate therapy as well. All of us sit in a circle and discuss our problems. No thanks. Judging by the sound of the other kids, not only am I the youngest, I have the longest list of mental diseases. The frustrating thing is that **I don't have any mental diseases**, But who's going to believe in an ancient Egyptian spirit living in my head unless they were like, a witch doctor or something._

_It's tempting…_

_By the way that the nurses and doctors are talking about me when they think I'm not listening, I can assume that my Dad lied to me. When I asked an orderly if they could find out the exact date I'd be leaving in two months, she only laughed at me. I get a sinking feeling that I'm going to be here for a very, very long time._

_So much for the stable, wholesome life out father promised us. Good one, Dad._

_Love you lots,_

_Ryou._

The twelve-year-old wiped at his eyes as he folded the paper into fourths, tucking it under the hard mattress of his bed. Thankfully, no one had found out about his letters yet, or they'd probably put him in a padded cell. Ryou let out a long sigh as he stretched out on his bed, gazing at the small room in distaste. Cream walls, moss green carpets, and a navy bedspread. Better than white, though. Ryou hated the colour white. He cast a gaze at the lock placed on his door, the metal screen over his small window. It was bloody _depressing_. And he didn't have his Millennium ring, either. They took it off him because the points were sharp, and could be harmful. Ryou snorted at the thought. He wasn't a masochist, just to introverted and depressed he almost blended in with the walls.

_I hate this place_.

Strange as it was, Ryou really missed the cold sardonic voice in the back of his head. He missed his demon, his darkness. Wow. He really was crazy.

_I wonder how long I'm going to be in here? Six months, a year? I don't even care anymore… God I'm so hungry…_

Tears gathered in his long dark eyelashes, but Ryou didn't wipe them away. Blinking several times, he was able to see clearly again, but there wasn't anything to look at apart from the blank cream ceiling.

* * *

Bleh -stabs- Like, three more chapters and it's all done for good and then I can get to my huge list of other unfinished ficcys...

R&R?


	6. Thirteen

Hi! Look, double update! Only two more chapters after this, and it will be over.. -sniff-

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hiroko, who I made up on the spur of a moment. Crazy people are so fun to write. XD

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you…"

_What's so happy about it?_

"Happy Birthday to you…"

_Please, just stop. _

"Happy Birthday dear Ryou…"

_Okay, just because I'm the youngest in this hell-hole, it doesn't make me a baby. Like you said, I'm thirteen._

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Ryou sighed, glaring at the chocolate cake on the table before him. It was bedecked with thirteen lit candles, all either light blue or a pearly white. Okay, it _was_ nice of the nurses to arrange to have the therapy session on his birthday to be a bit of a party. And people did remember. He'd been having smiles and nods directed towards him all day. And as far as Ryou thought, no, they didn't have parties like this for the other patients. He was _sure_ it was because he was the youngest, (The next youngest was a sixteen-year-old girl). _Everyone_ treated him like the baby of the ward, and although it was nice, he just sometimes wished people would treat him like a thirteen-year-old.

"Come on Ryou, you have to make a wish and blow the candles out!" The teen couldn't help but smile. Okay, so there was a good side to this. If he was still at home, Ryou doubted he would even _have_ a party, albeit a cake after dinner and exchange of a few presents. There wouldn't be this much junk food around, and not so many teenagers (He was a _teenager_!) around, that was for sure. There was one good thing about this place- Nobody considered him to be an insane freak.

"Oh, come on, I can't blow out all thirteen." The whitenette pouted, gaining a few 'Awwwhs!' from the girls in the room. _Why do they think I'm so cute_…? "And besides, I don't believe in those stupid wishes anyway." _The one wish I want will never get granted if I stay in here_…

"Don't ruin the mood, Ryou, blow them all out!" The whitenette sighed, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth nonetheless, and Ryou sucked in as much air as he could into his lungs, and blew.

_I wish I could see my mother and sister again_…

* * *

"Phone call, Ryou."

"Who from?"

"Your father, I believe. He wishes to speak to you. He says that he wanted to talk to you on your special day and ask what you wanted as a gift-"

"Tell the arrogant bastard to take his 'gift', and stick it up his-"

"Ryou! Language, young man!"

"Heh. You sound like a mother…"

"Please, Ryou, your father really wants to say sorry."

"If he was sorry, he wouldn't have locked me in this hellhole for an 'indefinite period'."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him?"

"I never want to talk to him again."

"Very well."

"…"

"You haven't touched any of your cake…"

"I don't eat."

"Oh Ryou…"

"Don't try and pull the guilt trip on me again, please."

"We hate having to do this to you…"

"Do you think I care? Go and tell my father. Tell him his depressed, psychotic gay son is also an anorexic as well. See what he says."

"Ryou, please. Your files show you used to be such a nice young boy…"

"I probably was, until my 'father' sends me to the other side of the world, and then throws me in this stupid dump!"

"I know you're upset."

"You're damn right I'm upset! That bastard lied to me! He said it was only going to be for a couple of months, and now you say I'll be lucky to get out before I'm fifteen!"

"Ryou, I'm so sorry…"

"I-I don't w-want to h-hear it. P-Please."

"Oh, Ryou, please don't cry."

"I-I'm n-not crying…"

"Would you like a hug?"

"N-No…"

"Come here."

* * *

_Dear Amane_

_It was my birthday three days ago. My thirteenth birthday. I am now a teenager. If only I looked like a teenager, and was treating like one, I would be happy. Living in this place is driving me insane. Literally. _

_A few hours ago, my 'father' sent me a package in the mail. Apparently, it's my birthday present. The nurses must have told him how fast I was growing because it was mainly clothes. I've been wearing this stupid white uniform a lot recently, because I grew out of nearly all of my other stuff. They were nice clothes, too. The kind any kid my age would die for. Ken must have picked them out, because they aren't really my style. I wouldn't wear them anyway. I'd rather wear this hideous uniform that makes me blend in with the carpet than what he bought me. I still cannot believe that he would do this to me. That he would do this to the last person in his original family. I might not be his only blood child anymore, but I was still the first. And being dumped like this… It really hurts. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for all the pain he's caused. I know he loved you more, but I would never do this to my own son, even if I didn't love them. Why did Dad abandon me here? Was it all the grief I was causing with my 'mental disorders?' Is it because I look like Mum? It could be… I don't know anymore. I just want to get out of here._

_Ryou__

* * *

_"Okay, now today in therapy, we're going to continue where we left off on Monday, with Ryou's issue regarding his father."

"Please, can we just move on?" Ryou asked in his tiny voice, drawing his knees up to his chest. The teen shifted uncomfortably in the moulded plastic seat, gazing pleadingly at the orderly. "I really don't want to talk about it…"

"Ryou," She said with exaggerated patience. "Therapy is all about group discussion. That's why all of you kids-" quite a few glares were tossed in her direction "- Are doing this. We talk about each others problems and try so solve them."

"It doesn't need solving!" Ryou retorted, his voice beginning to tremble. "I-I hate him and I don't want to ever see him again and that's all there is to it! I'd rather go to a foster home or something than go back with him and his _stupid_ replacement family!" The whitenette's feet were on the floor, warm brown eyes sparkling with tears.

"Come on, Miss Yamaguchi. If Ryou doesn't want to talk it, then don't make him." One of the people Ryou had befriended, Hiroko tried to reason with the nurse. "It's only going to annoy him, and you don't piss off people with psychosis unless you're suicidal-"

"Hiroko!"

"Shut up, Ryou, I'm trying to defend you. Can we please discuss something else? I don't know what kind of advice any of us could give Ryou anyway…" She finished, wrinkling her nose. "Did you ever notice that _all_ of us have issues with our parents?"

"Miss Takashima-"

"Hey, I'm not finished! Personally, if I was Ryou, I'd never want to see my father either. He sounds like a total jerk. Pressuring him- Hell, pressuring any of us to talk about something really personal doesn't help."

"It's the entire point of therapy!"

"I don't care! It sure as hell isn't making any of us normal!"

"You are acting way out of line, Miss Takashima-"

"What? I'm out of line because I'm not acting like a freaking doped-up zombie?" Ryou sighed, curling into his tight ball of protection as the yelling match continued, a few of his other 'therapy' buddies joining in (Mostly on Hiroko's side). No doubt some orderlies were going to come in and break it up in a minute or so, and a few people were going to have to be restrained or drugged. The whitenette buried his head in his knees as a few more tears squeezed from his dark eyes. A chair fell to the floor with a clatter, and the angry voices rose in volume. Ryou just hoped it wouldn't come to blows.

Oh yes. Getting a group of mixed up teenagers with a vast array of mental disorders into a room to talk about their personal thoughts and feelings for hours on end was such a brilliant idea.

This wasn't very 'therapeutic'.

* * *

"Hiroko?"

"Oh, Ryou. Hi!"

"U-Um, I came over to say that I was really sorry about what happened yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the um, therapy session? It turned into huge fight, and you and Seiko both got drugged, and I feel really bad…"

"What? Oh… Ryou, come sit here. Look, don't feel guilty about that, okay? You had every right to be upset at what she was saying, and the way that bitch was bullying you was evil. I swear, one of these days I'm going to kill that evil cow-"

"Hiroko."

"Oh. Right. Yeah… No psychotic death threats. But I mean it-"

"Hiroko!"

"Oh, Ryou, I'm sorry. I'll stop now. She just makes me wild. Everyone here makes me wild... They're all assholes. All except you and Seiko, of course. You know, when you first came here, I was actually jealous."

"Of me? Why?"

"Because I used to be the youngest, that's why. And the youngest person here always gets the best treatment. Look at your birthday last week and all the cool presents you got. Last year, that was me."

"Last year… How long have you been here, Hiroko?"

"Long enough."

"Oh, come on, you have to tell me…"

"Well… I had only just turned fourteen then, and I'm seventeen in a few months… You do the math."

"Nearly three years? But I thought all you got was Schizophrenia…"

"All? Kid, it's the like, worst mental disease out there… But I suppose it wouldn't seem much to you, would it?"

"Shut up."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Ryou, I'm sorry. It's just… How the hell did someone like you get so mixed up?"

"It's all wrong. I'm not crazy. I know you must hear it a lot, but I'm not. I'm extremely pissed off at my dad for doing this, but apart from that, I'm sane. Really."

"Huh."

"You don't believe me…"

"Ryou… I don't know what to believe, to be honest. When you first came here, you went through what I like to call the 'three stages'. First, you were incredibly depressed and slept for days and never ate-Not that you do now- When that wore off, you got to the angry stage, and threw hissy fits over nothing and swore at everyone, and did everything that everyone who gets lumbered here does. You've calmed down a lot though, and now I honestly don't see how you got stuck here. Most people would have shown their disease by now, but if I'd never seen your file-"

"What?"

"-I'd never have guessed you were a depressed schizophrenic with psychosis, an eating disorder and a split personality… Well, maybe the eating disorder…"

"How the hell did you get a look at my file?"

"Seiko hacked into it from one of the computers in the rec room. Look, Ryou, the point is, you're doing really well. If you start eating again, and at least _pretend_ that you want to know your father, then you'd be out of here by the time your fourteen, I guarantee it."

"R-Really?"

"Really really. Ryou, you don't deserve to be here. And it just _pisses_ me off that those sadists make up this shit and put an innocent kid like you in here! I just wanna-"

"Hiroko!"

"Oh, shush Ryou. I won't kill anyone in here. I'm going to get out of here in six months! Do you think I want to jeopardize that?"

"Well, I don't know with you sometimes."

"Shut up. Of _course_ I want out! What are you, crazy?"

"…"

"Hehehe."

* * *

R&R?


	7. Thirteen And A Half

-walks in- Yes, I know it's short. But there's gonna be two chapters left, so no whining. Suck it all up. -glare-

Sorry, I'm just pissed off right now. I shouldn't take it out on yew. -glomps everyone-

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

"Mr Bakura."

"?"

"I suppose you are wondering why I requested your presence."

"Yeah…"

"Over the past few months, we have been paying very close attention to your behaviour, and we have been noticing quite a change…"

"Wh-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are under serious consideration to be released from this institution."

"!"

"I-I'm guessing that this was not what you were expecting to hear."

"N-No."

"We think that your mental state is healthy enough for you to be released into society."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Of course, son. We have seen such a remarkable improvement- Indeed; I think you were given a severely incorrect diagnosis."

"O-Oh m-my…"

"Your doctors and nurses are having a meeting regarding this issue next Thursday."

"O-Oh m-my God…"

* * *

_Dear Amane._

_I can't believe it. I really, really can't believe it. They're going to let me out! I can finally get out of this hellhole! No more therapy. No more being herded around like a mindless sheep. No more being told when to eat, when to sleep. I can go back to school. I can wear what I want, and not this stupid uniform. I can't wait. Apparently, there's a hearing in a few days, and if all goes to plan, Dad can come get me out in less than two weeks._

_If he wants me out._

_I'm so nervous. What if he's still mad at me for what I said? What if he doesn't want to look at me? I'm so sick of these insecurities. When I get 'home', it's all going to start again. They're going to give me the Ring back, and he_ _will be back, and he's going to hurt me, I know it. He's evil. He's cold and evil, and I don't know why I made a deal with him like that. But he's going to bring you back. He swore he was going to bring you and Mum back if I help him. You just can't turn down an offer like that… Can you?  
_

_I don't know. It's all so confusing. If he id going to bring you back, then I will honestly do anything that I can. I miss you so much…_

_I better go. Send my love to Mum._

_Ryou_.

* * *

"Oh my _God_ Ryou I can't believe it!"

"I know!"

"Two weeks!"

"Yep!"

"Oh, you lucky little bastard!"

"Hey…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… Man! You were only trying to work the guy for a couple of months! Heh. I suppose that idea of Seiko's paid off."

"What? The one where I…"

"Yeah. You still wont tell me what exactly went down…"

"Um, you really don't want to know… It's really really embarrassing…"

"Hahaha… Who would have guessed that Professor Kodaka was gay-"

"Hiroko, _no!_"

"Sorry. I just think that it's funny."

"W-Well, I don't. You know, it got a little dangerous…"

"Oh! Tell me more!"

"_Hiroko_!"

"Sorry, sorry… So, who's coming to get ya? Hope it's your Dad, he totally deserves a kick in the balls-"

"No! No, I don't think so. It'll probably be Izumi."

"Ah, the sympathetic stepmother."

"Shut up."

"Hey, who gave you tips on how to seduce your doctor, hm?"

"Don't call it that! That's not how it went at all! We just talked… And…"

"And what?"

"Hey! Nothing like that, okay? Can we just leave it there?"

"Okay… We have celebrating to doanyway! Two frigging weeks!... I'm going to miss you."

"I-I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

"You okay honey?"

Ryou shook his head and sniffed, leaning into the black leather of the upholstery. Izumi sighed, taking her eyes off of the road to look at the teen. Ryou let out a long sigh, rubbing at his eyes as he stared at his shoes.

"N-Not really." The whitenette whispered, looking up at the ceiling of the car. "It's still just… Wow." A smile broke across Ryou's face. "I'm going home. It's… just so weird." The woman beside him grinned.

"Yep. Home. I knew it was never a good idea to send you away… But your father was so _stubborn_." Izumi wrinkled her nose. "It's been six months, Ryou. Six long months without you, and I've done nothing but worry." She rubbed tiredly at her eyes. "It's been so strange around the house without you… Even Kiko's been asking for 'Woo.'" Ryou grinned.

"You're kidding, right?" Izumi shook her head.

"She's your sister just as much as Ken, and even though she was less than a year old when you left, she still remembers and loves you. Your name was her second word." Ryou looked down. "Ryou… Is there something you want to tell me?" The teen swallowed.

"It's about… It's about a week before I left, and I-I h-had a t-talk to him about someone I had a crush on."

"Oh?"

"I-I-It's this guy…"

"_Oh_." Ryou sniffed.

"You probably think I'm a freak too." The whitenette said softly, staring at his hands.

"No… Ryou no, I would never think of you like that." Izumi said softly. "Oh, no." She took one hand off of the steering wheel to soothingly rub Ryou's arm. "I would never think that of you. You're so kind and compassionate and intelligent and I love you so much." Ryou sniffed. "You have to remember that. You're not alone Ryou. As long as I'm here for you, you never will be."

_/Heh. You'll never be alone anymore anyway./_

_O-Oh no…_

* * *

"Hello Ryou." The demon said huskily, crouching beside Ryou. The whitenette closed his eyes, his breath quickening. "It's been quite a long time, I suppose, hasn't it?" Ryou whimpered. "_Hasn't it?"_

_Y-Yes..._

"Yes." The yami purred, sprawling out amongst the floor. "Six months. Nothing to me, but you've been in that hospital thing." Ryou drew his knees up to his chest. "My, you have grown." The whitenette shivered. "You're really growing up to me a man, Ryou."

_Thankyou?_

"Yes." The spirit idly brushed cold fongers through Ryou's white fluffy hair. "You're growing up so much… How old are you now?"

_F-Fourteen in seven months_…

"Hmm…" Ryou quivered.

_Wh-What are you plotting?_

"Never you mind, Ryou." The spirit muttered, staring down at Ryou with dark eyes tinted with blood.

_Wh-What are you going to do_?

* * *

"U-Um, h-hey Dad?" Ryou stammered, scratching the back of his head. The teen had been helping Izumi make dinner when his father had arrived home from the museum he was temporarily working at. He had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his son, how tall Ryou had grown, how sickeningly thin he was. Ryou set the knife down on the kitchen counter beside the cutting board, a flush forming over his pale face. "I-I'm um, h-happy t-to see you." Ryou's father stared down his son, eyeing him from his messy, long white hair to his shoes, a size to small for him and falling apart at the seams.

"You need to cut your hair." The man remarked, green eyes lingering at Ryou's long white locks that cascaded down his back. The teen opened his mouth to respond, but Mr. Bakura turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

"I-Is that all you have to say?" Ryou called out, and before he knew what he was doing, he started jogging towards his father, his heart pounding and tears welling in dark mocha eyes. "I've been away for six months and that's all you can freaking _say_?" Ryou was following his father now, who paused, turning to look at the teen, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Ryou looked up defiantly at his father, however, and refused to let the tears fall.

"What do you want me to say?" Mr. Bakura stared his son right in the eye, Ryou's chin quivering. The teen was amazed at how much older his father was. He had… aged. "That I'm happy you came back? That I missed you? That I'm proud of you?"

"Oh, no Dad." Ryou retorted, his voice hurt and sarcastic. "Of course not. How could you be proud of you gay schizophrenic son? Never mind the fact that I'm scared, Dad! Never mind that fact that I'm hurting inside, and I'm afraid of what's going to happen! Never mind that I actually _need_ you right now!" Ryou was yelling the last sentence, angry tears in his eyes growing. "But no! You don't care about me! I don't know if you're scared, or embarrassed or what Dad! All I bloody know is that the one bit of family I have left doesn't even care about me anymore!"

"Ryou…"

"Just… Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to look at you right now."

/_Oh, this is good, host. Feel that rage, that pain that the man has caused. I can show you how to turn it into power. How to destroy him, mind body and soul./_

_I don't want to destroy him, I just want him to understand._

_Why won't he understand?_

* * *

Two more chapters, people. Two more. XD


	8. Fourteen

-walks in- Hi! Look! Fast update! XD

Disclaimer: I own, you don't sue... Must we always go through with this?

Page breaks aren't working... X.X Is everyone cursed with this?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Now all of you, have you synchronized watches?"

"Yes Dad…"

"Don't you give me lip, boy."

"I-I wasn't…"

"Kiko go wiv' Woo."

"No honey, you're coming with Mommy."

"No! Go wiv' Woo!"

"Sorry Kiko, but Ryou's getting his hair cut."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are son."

"I'm not getting my hair cut, Dad."

"Listen to me Ryou…"

"Don't fight honey… Look, ordering Ryou to get his hair cut as short as you want it isn't fair. Can't he get it to the neck or shoulders?"

"Izumi-"

"Don't fight over me, please."

"Oh, shut up Ryou."

"Ken!"

"What? What the hell are you going to do about it, psycho boy?"

"Hey!"

"Boys! Stop this arguing!"

"Kiko go wiv' Woo!"

"Can everyone _please_ shut up?"

"You started it Ryou! We _never_ fought before you came-"

"Ken, shut the goddamn hell up!"

"Swearing Ryou!"

"You shut up too, Dad! I'm not going to get my frigging hair cut."

"No, he _likes_ looking like a queer."

"Ken!"

"What? It's the truth."

"Ken Ashido, you apologize to Ryou right now!"

"… Sorry Ryou."

"Whatever."

"Fag."

"!"

"Ken, I heard that! Will the two of you just shut up? This is supposed to be a nice day, and the two of you are acting like children!"

"We _are_ children!"

"Kiko go wiv' Woo!"

"Will someone shut that damn baby up?"

"Ken! You're so horrible."

"You don't deserve kindness."

"Bastard."

"Psycho."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Wh-what?" The hairdresser paled at Mr. Bakura's words, her eyes drifting from the man, standing with his arms crossed, to Ryou, glaring down at the floor.

"Thank you miss. Ryou, I'll return in an hour, okay son?" Ryou growled, his shifting his glare from the cream tiles to his father.

"Just go." The teen muttered, running his hands through his long hair, looking sick. Mr. Bakura said nothing, turning on his hair and leaving the hairdressing salon, closing the glass-screened door behind him.

"Don't worry." The hairdresser assured Ryou as she led him to a spare stool. "I won't get it cut anywhere that short if you don't want to." The whitenette sighed, looking much more relieved.

"Sure?" Ryou whispered, staring at himself in the mirror. "I know it's weird, but I never really got it cut. I was going some time ago, but when I found out how much it was annoying Dad…"

"You were encouraging it to grow." She smiled, beginning to spray Ryou's long hair with water. "It looks beautiful, Ryou." The hairdresser picked up a comb. "Tell you what I'll do. Your hair would look even better if you gave yourself a bit of layering around your face. I'll layer it on the back and sides, and give you some bangs, but I promise it will only be about four or five inches shorter. Just a little bit past your shoulders. It will look good, I promise."

"As long as you don't get me a crew cut like Dad said, I'll be happy." Ryou smiled as the comb was passed through his hair. "I would look terrible with short hair."

"I won't cut it all off, I promise. You're so lucky to have such beautiful hair. And it's really natural? That's amazing." Ryou smiled.

/_A little too amazing for my liking./_

/What's that supposed to mean./

_/Never you mind._/

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What the hell?"

"Dad, did you think I was going to let her cut it all off? I've been growing it for years."

"I told you to get it short!"

"And I didn't! Deal with it!"

"You listen to me, son!" Ryou's eyes widened, and he took a step back, aware of how much a height difference of four inches really meant. "I asked you to get it cut short! And not only do you disobey me, but you get it- it styled!" Ryou frowned.

"It's not Dad, okay? It's just so it looks nicer. If it worries you so much, I can tie it back-"

"I don't want you to tie it back!" Mr. Bakura raged, his face almost purple. "I told you to get rid of it! Imagine what your mother would say if she saw how you were acting?" Ryou froze.

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this." Ryou clenched his hands into his fists, his voice low and dangerous. "Don't you dare try and manipulate me like that, Dad!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Ryou!"

"I'll yell as loud as I like!" Ryou was almost screaming, his eyes prickling with tears. "I hate all these rules you've given me Dad! You treat me like I'm a bomb about to go off, and I hate it! You never let me speak my mind, go off my own, or anything! I hate it Dad! I hate it so much, I wish I was back in the frigging psych ward!" Mr. Bakura froze.

"You don't mean that…"

"Yes, Dad, I do! All right? At least I had friends there, at least I had people who treated me like I was a _person_! I hate it here Dad, I hate you!" Ryou blinked furiously, struggling to keep the tears in his eyes. Mr. Bakura was frozen for a long moment, and although the pair were in a large square, teeming with people (And were attracting a few stares) the man rose his hand, as though he was going to hit his son. Ryou whimpered, and closed his eyes, flinching away from his father. A few seconds later, however, the teen dared to open his eyes, and saw Mr. Bakura walking away from him, disappearing into the crowd. Fear stabbed at Ryou's heart as his father melted from his vision, and he was left alone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Woo!" The boy looked up from the soft cradle of his hands, his hear lifting in hope as he spotted a familiar figure in purple dungarees toddling through the crowd, an anxious Izumi trailing along behind her. "Woo!"

"Kiko!" Ryou smiled, hastily wiping the tears from his face and standing up, holding out his arms. The little girl stumbled the last few steps, and fell into his open arms, giggling. "Heya Kiko, whatcha doin' here, huh?"

"Nuthin." The teen grinned, hoisting the toddler in his skinny arms. Izumi finally reached them, panting. A smile spread across her exhausted voice as Ryou gently swung Kiko in his arms, the girl giggling and squealing.

"You're so good with her." Izumi admired. Ryou blushed and smiled.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Are you going to talk to me, Ryou?"

"…"

"No?"

"Well, I-if it was Ryou's hair, honey than it was really his choice then, wasn't it? IT looks really good on him."

"Woo Pweddy."

"Yeah. If he wants to look like a fag, let him."

"Ken!"

"Ken, exactly how many girls have asked you out in your life, hm?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

"Hey, you bitch!"

"Get the hell off me!"

"Boys! Break it up or you can get out of the car!"

"Ken started it!"

"You were the asshole who was mouthing off!"

"I was merely stating a fact, Ken! Did it ever occur to you that not everyone in the world shares your opinion?"

"Shut up, Ryou. I know you're getting beaten up in school."

"Stop it."

"What? Just because you're old enough to go to high school, doesn't mean I don't know. The big junior students, picking on the little freshman."

"Ken!"

"It's true!"

"I don't care! Stop being so nasty!"

"And here we have Ryou showing off his wonderful backbone. Come on, are you going to let Mom defend you?"

/_I'm going to kill this smarmy little brat if he keeps this up./_

/No/

/_He deserves it./_

/No! Don't just don't. Don't hurt Ken, please don't hurt him./

"Geez, Ryou, spacing out now. Talking to that little voice in your head?"

"Be quiet Ken."

"Ooh, have I touched a nerve?"

"Ken, please don't."

"What a loser. You should have been left to rot in that mental ward."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Dear Amane._

_I can't deal with this anymore. I really can't. I can take Dad's yelling, I can take the teachers at my school and their constant questions, I can take those bullies at school. But I can't take Ken anymore. I just can't. All of his little comments, those looks, I can't deal with it. Why did Dad have to tell him all of my problems? Why couldn't he give me a little privacy? Now I have to try and put up with all of this, but I can't. It's driving **him**_ _crazy, as well. He can't stand it that Ken can do this to me, and he can't retaliate. Well, he could, but I wont let him. I can't let him. I might not like Ken that much, but he's my brother, and there's no way around it, unless Dad and Izumi get a divorce, which is a zero chance, considering how in love they are. I hate this._

_Give my love to Mum,_

_Ryou._

Ryou folded the paper in half, and slid it into the envelope, licking the adhesive and sticking the flap down. The teen stood up from his desk, taking the letter in one hand and heading across the room to his closet. Ryou swung the door open, and headed into the back, where he kept his cardboard carton of letters to his sister. He slid the box open (Funny, he didn't remember closing it), and made to toss the letter inside. He stopped however, when he spied that back of one envelope, which had been scrawled on in a black marker. Ryou frowned, a funny feeling in the back of his head as he took the letter out from his closet into the light, where he could read it.

**Freak**.

The envelope dropped from his fingers and onto the floor. Ryou fell to his knees, his chin trembling. _No no no no no no no_. Ken had been reading his letters. His private letters to Amane! Tears pricked at his eyes, and Ryou simply let them fall, his chest heaving as he began to cry at the knowledge that the one thing that was most precious to him, that kept him sane, had been destroyed by his cold, malicious stepbrother.

/_He is going to pay for this./_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

This page break thing is pissing me off SO MUCH! Please don't say I'm the only one...

R&R?


	9. Fourteen And A Half

Yo.

Second to last chapter peeps! XD It's been fun. Really. Heh, now I only have one chapter left of all my fics. X.X'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou, I want you to be on your absolute best behaviour."

"Come on Dad, please…"

"I mean it son. This visit it very important."

"Look Dad, I know. I'm taking your stupid medication and going to this crappy therapy, and it's going to be fine. I've never gone weird since coming out of the- the hospital, and I won't. Please, stop acting like this."

"I just worry son. Izumi's parents are very respectable people. I don't know what they will say about your hair…"

"I'll tie it back. The layers make it look like it's short. Come on Dad, it's going to be okay."

"…I just want you to be on your best behaviour son, I don't want to ruin this for Izumi."

"I-I won't, Dad."

"Okay son."

"Can I go now, please?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"Ken, shut up."

"What?"

"I mean it, I don't want to hear it."

"You're a freak, Ryou."

"Shut up Ken, shut up. You're a cold, sadistic son of a bitch, and I don't know how the hell you can live with yourself."

"You can talk."

"I know what you did. I know you went through my letters. How could you? You're sick, Ken."

"_I'm_ sick? You're the one who's been writing letters to your dead frigging sister. I bet if your father knew, he'd lock you back up in that mental ward-"

"Don't! Ken, please don't! I would rather die than go back to that place… Ken, you can't. You can't."

"I should."

"No!"

"Hehe."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me like this? I've never done anything to hurt you, Ken…"

"Because. You want to know why? I don't want you here, Ryou."

"What? _What?_ You don't want me here? Why?"

"Look Ryou, just piss off."

"No! You were the one who waited outside Dad's study."

"Just go away."

"What did I do?"

"Just piss off!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou folded the paper in half, sliding it into an envelope. He placed the paper not in his carton in the wardrobe- He wasn't that stupid- but under the false bottom of his bedside drawer he had created. The teenager closed the drawer, and sat down on his bed, waving his legs over the side. He was fourteen years old. _Fourteen_. Fifteen in six months time. Ryou looked around his room, his nose wrinkling. His room certainly didn't look like a teenager lived in it. The wallpaper was a boring cream, his drawers made of pine, and his duvet a pale blue.

"My room is so boring." The teen murmured to himself, flopping back onto his bed, staring at the white ceiling. He raised an arm to his eyes, glaring at his shirt sleeve. "And my clothes. I'm such a boring person…"

/_Oh yes, Ryou. You are. A drab, colourless, boring little boy./_

"Don't start this again." Ryou murmured, rolling onto his side and letting out a sniff. "Please."

/_Look at yourself. You're so afraid to make waves, to be an individual, you hide your personality. Not that you're interesting anyway./_

"Don't." Ryou gritted his teeth. "I'm not. You know I'm not. Please, don't. I play games, and read, and listen to music." He heard the spirit chuckle in his head.

/_Oh yes, you're so normal. Is that why you hide out at lunchtimes in the corner of the cafeteria and read your fantasy novels/_

"Stop." Ryou stood up. "I can make friends. I can. There's this group of people who said I can sit with them whenever I want. I just don't want to. I'm scared…"

/_Scared of what/_

"I'm scared of you hurting them." Ryou finally muttered, raising his eyes heavenward. "I don't want you to hurt anymore people."

/_Not even that stepbrother of yours/_

"I-I…" Ryou stammered. "I-I…"

_/No/_

"No." He whispered. "I-I want you to, but no." He felt a twitch inside the ring. Ryou opened his mouth to answer, when a slight cough made him spin around. His heart in his mouth, the teen ran over to his door and pulled it open, finding Ken standing upon the threshold with a twisted smile on his face.

"Who were you talking to, hm?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/_That was a good idea, Ryou. You so should have gothed yourself up for these people. Come on, you still have a chance. Pull on your black clothes and steal Izumi's eyeliner…/_

_No! No. Dad would get really really annoyed. He'd probably send me to an emergency therapy meeting._

_/And? Do it, Ryou. I want to see what he says when you come down from your room looking like a goth./_

_No..._

_/Fine, I will./_

_What!_

_/Nighty night.../_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou!" The spirit smirked in Ryou's body, merely stalking past Mr. Bakura as though he were a statue, and headed into the lounge. "Ryou Bakura, what on earth is wrong with you?"

"What?" The demon finally turned around and raised an eyebrow at 'his' father, who merely stood gaping at the fourteen-year-old.

"Don't you _what_ me boy, what on earth do you think you're doing, dressed like some, some hooligan!" The yami frowned. _I'll show you hooligan in a second you son-of-a-bitch_…

"I got tired to the preppy little gay boy look." He said airily, stepping over the threshold. Kiko looked up from her blocks and squealed at the arrival of her favourite brother.

"Ryou!" She stood up on pudgy legs "Ryou, I- Ryou?" The girl took a step back, staring in shock at the demon. He smirked, looking down at his nails and wishing that Izumi had black polish.

"Move, brat." The spirit snarled, actually kicking her out of the way with bare feet, baggy black pants a size too big for him falling to his toes. Kiko tumbled on her rear to the ground, and began to cry. The demon in Ryou's body snarled, and sat on an armchair in the corner of the spacious lounge. Ken looked up from his gameboy, a calculating frown on his face.

"What are you doing, Ryou?" The twelve year old rolled his eyes. "Mom is going to be pissed, you know that?" The yami grinned at Ken, revealing his unnaturally long incisors.

"I'm not Ryou." He muttered lowly, his brown eyes tinted with crimson glinting in the firelight. Ken froze, green eyes widening in shock. "What?"

"Y-You…" The black-haired boy shrank into his armchair. "Oh m-my God…" The spirit smirked, eyes flecked with ruby looking even more menacing outlined in ebony.

"Foolish boy." The yami spat, contempt on his demonic features. "Ryou may be able to put up with your bullshit, but I am far less lenient. I am going to make you _pay_ for tormenting him." Ken was shaking as the spirit stood up, glittering eyes glaring straight at him. Before he could take two steps, however, Mr. Bakura marched into the room, livid in anger and frustration.

"Ryou Bakura, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" He yelled beside the fireplace. Kiko was still crying beside her blocks, Ken was sitting in the chair, and his son was standing up in the middle of the room. He blinked, inwardly confused at how tall Ryou was, the length of his wild hair, and how his eyes were tinted red. Surely that was only the firelight?

"Oh, look who it is." The spirit muttered, his voice low and husky. Mr. Bakura froze, staring at the fourteen-year-old. "I wondered when you would show up." The man frowned, confusion evident on his face.

"You are in _so_ much trouble, young man!" Mr. Bakura thundered, going almost purple in rage. "I specifically told you to-"

"Oh shut up." The demon rolled his eyes, taking a couple of steps towards 'his' father. "All you ever do it yell and scream at Ryou, and I'm sick of it."

"At Ry… What are you talking about! You go upstairs and change right now young man, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" The pale yami challenged, his hands on his hips and lips drawn back into a snarl, exposing his canines. "I'm _so_ scared…" He continued sarcastically. Mr. Bakura discoloured further, and before the spirit could blink, a sharp blow was delivered to the side of his face. He froze for a second, his face turned from the strength of the blow, wild white hair all over his face. The demon set his teeth, and narrowed his eyes, almost purely crimson in his rage, and pounced. Ken stood up as the white-haired yami latched strong bony fingers around Mr. Bakura's throat, slamming his up against the wall. The man struggled, but could not fight off his the demons' supernatural grip, the smaller of the pair tightening his claw-like fingers and cutting off his air.

"Ryou!" Ken shouted from behind them, but too scared to come any closer, the Gameboy abandoned on the armchair behind him. The spirit ignored Ryou's stepbrother, keeping his eyes locked with Mr. Bakura.

"I'm going to make you _pay_ for all of the hurt Ryou has gone through thanks to you." He hissed under his breath. His nails drew blood as he tightened his grip further, the man coughing and choking. "How _dare_ you treat my host the way you did." The spirit continued. "You almost _broke_ him, you foolish idiot."

"R-R-Ryou…" Mr. Bakura managed to choke out, grip on the yami's hands growing slack. He snarled, and squeezed his hands further. The man struggled, but grew weaker as the seconds passed. Just as his vision started to grow back, the cold bony hands around his throat were released. Mr. Bakura held his throat weakly as he gasped for breath, and managed to focus on his son, who had sank to his knees on the floor. His hands were held over his mouth, and wide, innocent brown eyes were leaking tears. Ryou was struggling to stifle his sobs of fear, pain, and guilt, but to no avail.

_Why did you do this?_

_/He deserved it. And if you hadn't interfered, I would have killed the foolish mortal. And that boy, too./_

_No. Don't kill them please. I-I know they probably deserve it, but please, please don't kill them._

_/You're just as stupid as them./_

_What have you done..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R?


	10. Fifteen

Lookie! Another final chapter. It's quite long, too... Bleh. This thing is OVER. after 18 freaking months... Part of me is relieved, but another part is sad. If you read it right through, you can tell how much I've progressed. '

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bleh.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou was in total disgrace- he had been for a long time now. He'd been given the biggest grounding of his life, all of his books and C.D's were taken away from him, and he wasn't allowed to watch television for another month. He was forced to attend extensive therapy, and his medication had doubled. In fact, short of school, and the bathroom, he was forced into his room around the clock. What hurt Ryou the most, however, was the fact that his father now ignored him. He'd never said a word to him, ever. He even ate his meals separately to the teenager so he wouldn't have to see his son. Ken was, if anything, more unbearable than ever. Although he never called Ryou names outright, he was constantly eyeing the boy, and dropping subtle hints. It was almost as though he was begging for the spirit to unleash from the Ring.

"Ryou?" The teen blinked, and lifted his head from the pillow. _What did she want this time?_ Ryou grumbled as he walked over to his door. He turned the knob, and pulled the door open, staring tiredly at his stepmother.

"What do you want." He muttered, leaning against the doorframe. "It's not time for me to eat yet…" Izumi sighed.

"Your father… He had something important to talk to you about," She said softly. "You need to go and see him in his study." Ryou snorted, rolling his eyes. _See him in his study... Who does he think he is, some kind of emperor? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad to see you've come."

"Whatever Dad. What do you want?"

"I have a very serious matter to discuss with you."

"And?"

"It's about your… position at this house, Ryou."

"What are you saying?"

"You are turning fifteen in two months, and I think that it's time for me to be thinking about… separate housing."

"You're kicking me out?"

"No, I wouldn't look at it like that-"

"Then what is it, huh? What do you call it?"

"I'm just saying that… Maybe it's time to think about supporting yourself…"

"I'm not even fifteen yet!"

"Look, I've been looking at quality schools in the tri-city area, and I found one that would be very good for you… They have a brilliant Literacy and Arts program, and their pass rates are among the highest in Japan."

"Where is this school then?"

"In Domino."

"That's an hours' drive away!"

"I'm sorry, Ryou, but it's a good school, in a good town."

"I don't care! This is just you sending me away because you can't stand me anymore!"

"Please, I don't want to hear anymore of this. You will spend the rest of the school year here, and will attend Domino High after the summer vacation."

"Wh-when exactly will I be moving?"

"A month before school starts again."

"You can't do this Dad, please! I'm too young for this, I don't want to live on my own…"

"Please Ryou, tears will not sway my decision."

"You can't leave me alone with him! If you loved me, you would let me stay here where it's safe for me! You wouldn't leave me alone with him… He'll hurt me again, I know it… Please Dad, don't leave me alone with him."

"I am thinking of the safety of my children, Ryou."

"Wh-what?"

"What."

"Th-Then what am I? Do you see me as your son?"

"I think that it's time for you to go."

"What! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm your son, Dad, I love you!"

"I-I think it might be best if you leave, Ryou."

"D-Dad?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou rubbed at his eyes as he leaned into the leather upholstery of the car. Although he tried to stop, tears still stinged his eyes. His father had hurt him a lot over the past few years, but it had never gone this far. Ryou never thought that his father would do this, send him away forever, and the rejection really stung.

"Ryou honey?" Izumi frowned in concern at the fourteen-year-old. "Are you okay?" Ryou shook his head, his face still buried in his hands. "Oh, sweetie…" She murmured, gently rubbing her spare hand on the teens' back. Ryou whimpered, and sniffed, his shoulders shaking. "I'm so sorry, Ryou. Your father wanted you to be sent back to the psychiatric ward, but I just couldn't let him do that to you again, I couldn't. I was… My idea, I suppose, but I only suggested a boarding school. I would never have asked to get you to move entirely. I'm sorry, Ryou, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ryou muttered, rubbing at his eyes. He lifted his face from the soft cradle of his hands, staring out of the passenger window. "It's his. All of this is his fault, his idea." The teenager wrinkled his nose. "What hurt the most was when he said he didn't love me." Izumi froze, eyes widening as she stared at her stepson.

"What? He said he didn't love you?" Her face fell. "Oh Ryou baby… I'm sure he didn't mean it. Of course he didn't mean it. He loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it. I think he's… Well, a bit scared."

"Are you scared of me?" Ryou inquired, lifting soft brown eyes to stare at his stepmother. Izumi shook her head, a small smile on her face. The teen let out a long sigh, and rested his forehead against the window. The city scene of Domino flicked past his vision, shops, malls, and the odd house. Ryou bit his lip, and closed his eyes. True, this place was a lot more homely looking than the place he had previously lived in, but he would still father be living with his father-

Ryou gasped. Without warning, a white-hot pain seared through the skin on his chest, feeling like fire. His vision blurred, the brightly coloured store he had been driven past like coloured blobs. The teen clutched at his shirt, a soft whimper spilling from his lips. He was vaguely aware of Izumi stopping the car, and a soft, concerned on his shoulder. Ryou bit back a scream as the pain in his chest grew, and he felt liquid trickle down his skin. He was bleeding…

"Ryou!" Izumi almost screamed as she anxiously shook the boys' shoulders. Ryou gasped for air as his hands tightened on his shirt. _What's going on? Why is my chest hurting so much?_ "Ryou." Izumi said firmly, staring Ryou right in the eye. "Talk to me." Ryou could only nod, biting back a sob. "Listen to me, honey, are you feeling pain in your left arm?" The boy shook his head, sobs finally tearing from his throat. "Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief. "Please Ryou, where does it hurt?"

"H-Here." Ryou gestured towards his chest, gasping and sobbing. "O-Oh m-my…" Izumi let out a long sigh, rubbing his back. "Wh-What's wrong with me…"

"I don't know baby…" Izumi whispered sympathetically. Ryou's chin trembled as the pain finally subsided, reduced to a dull throb.

"I-I'm ok." The whitenette finally managed to gasp, taking a deep breath. "I-It's going away…" Izumi frowned. "I-I'll be okay…"

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor-"

"NO! No doctors, Izumi, please…" The woman let out a long sigh, replacing her hands on the steering wheel. Her shoulders sagged.

"If that's what you want…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's…"

"Tiny?"

"Yes, but it's not like you need much space."

"Oh yes, I'm just packed away nicely in this tiny _box_."

"Ryou, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't say that Izumi, it's not your fault."

"I still feel so bad it came to this."

"Well, I mean, look on the bright side… I won't have to put up with Ken anymore… Or Dad…"

"Oh Ryou…"

"Look, I'll be fine. I mean, this place is small, but it's really nice. I like the light blue carpet. It's really… airy, like my room… We better unpack some boxes."

"Okay, Ryou."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou bit his lip as he ducked into the bathroom, and took off his sweater. He winced at the bloodstains on his shirt, and undid the buttons, a knot of trepidation in his stomach.

He winced as he stared at the reflection in the mirror, the Sennen Ring fixed on his chest, its points embedded into his skin. Ryou let out a hiss as he pulled the ring from his skin, rubbing at the throbbing bloodstains. _Ow. What on earth caused this?_

_/It's not possible./_ Ryou blinked, taking another look at the mirror. He could clearly see the spirit standing beside him, looking thoughtful.

_What's not possible?_

_/The Ring picked up on another power source... And there is only one item so powerful as to break your skin like that…/_

_What's that?_

_/Shut up. I'm trying to think./_

_About what?_

_/Well... Let's just say that you just might be getting your wish./_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's probably time we got stuck into the kitchen stuff." Izumi said thoughtfully, rubbing at her chin. Ryou nodded, kneeling down and picking up one of the two boxes marked 'kitchen supplies.'

"What did he give me?" Ryou asked, tearing off the packing tape. "I mean, I heard him telling you to only pack me the bare essentials…"

"Well…" Izumi grinned. "Not really, look inside." Ryou frowned, and opened the box. His expression changed to one of delight, however, when he saw what was inside.

"Oh Izumi…" He gasped, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh my gosh… You're giving me your pots?" He lifted one of the copper-bottomed pots out of the box, hefting it in one hand. "You can't… You love these."

"You love them more." She said softly. "Besides, I can't cook for beans. I'm not going to let them go to waste." Ryou blinked very fast, biting his lip.

"These are so expensive… What is Dad going to say?" Izumi shrugged, and couldn't help but smile.

"They're not his, They're mine. I'm giving them to you. Think of it as an early birthday present if you want." Ryou's grin grew, and then faded.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Amane_

_Well, this is it. My new home. It's better than I first expected, really. I thought Dad was going to be a real tightwad, and just give me a studio, but he didn't. It's actually quite nice. The walls are all freshly papered, and the carpets quite new, and there's even a little balcony. Apparently, the rent is minimal, too. I was surprised to hear that, I mean, in most cities, a hundred and fifty dollars wouldn't by something even close to being this nice._

_I'm scared, and upset, but sort of... excited, at the same time. It's every teenagers dream to be living alone. Dad even got me a credit card and told me to go crazy- within reason. That's really nice of him. I think a little part of him is guilty, and he's trying to make this nice for me… I don't know. All of this is so confusing. I'm still in two minds. _

_I have a whole month of this place to look forward to before school, as well. At least Dad was decent enough to let me get cable, and I got all of my books and C.D's back, as well. I even found my old Monster World set in one of my boxes in my wardrobe- But for the sake of others, I might leave it in there. I went for a bit of a walk after Izumi left, and the place really is nice. There's a beach, and a park, and a few malls, but at the same time, it's kinds homely. There are hardly any cars, either. I think another reason Dad chose this town is because it's got one of the lowest crime rates as well, which means it's safe enough for me to live by myself- as long as social services don't go sniffing around when school starts. I don't think they should..._

_Another thing I quite like is the privacy. I have a whole apartment to call my own. No more of Dad yelling at me, no more Ken... Heck, I could post these letters on the wall and it wouldn't matter. _

_I'm getting a bit scared about **him**. Ever since I got here, he's been really restless. He says there's something very, very important in the city. I don't know what to think. I just hope he doesn't hurt me, or anyone else anymore, but it's a stupid, false hope, and I know it._

_I'm upset that it all came to this, though. I mean, It's been just me and Dad for so long, and then Izumi and Ken, and then Kiko came along... And I got pushed away. I still don't know why, but I have my suspicions. **All** of the photos of you and Mum ended up in my boxes. Even the big picture of us getting our portrait. He really misses Mum. I found a picture of Mum before she had us, and held it up to the mirror, and found out another big reason why Dad doesn't want me around. I look like her. I mean, really, really look like her. Same eyes, same hair, same face shape, everything. I think that is why he wanted me to cut my hair as well... _

_I think it's a lot of factors rolled into one that pushed us apart. You and Mum dying, the Ring, my 'mental diseases' my sexuality, and my looks. It all contributes. And I'm sad that I've lost my father like that. I'm sad that we'll probably never be friendly again. But I tried. I honestly tried. If he has a problem, then I can't help it, can I? _

_But then again, he always loved you more. And I always loved Mum more. Funny how fate pans out, isn't it?_

_I have to stop now, my hand is hurting._

_All my love to Mum,_

_Ryou_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. It's over. No more. And please don't beg me, either. No more. Please no more.. -cries-

Nah, just me being overdramatic. Muaha. I wanna thank everyone and stuff, I wouldn't have continued this. Seriously. I'm going to miss this, and I did cry a bit when this was over. But meh. X.X

R&R!


End file.
